Chaos
by loveyaoi-15
Summary: Une fois le nogitsune mort Stiles tente de reprendre sa vie normalement. Cependant, il n'en est pas capable. Beaucoup vous diront que c'est la culpabilité d'avoir tué et blessé des gens mais la vérité est tout autre. Tuer lui manque. Léger Evil!Stiles, et beaucoup de Sterek!
1. Prologue

**Disclamer:** La série ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartienne pas, par contre l'intrigue sort de _ma_ tête.

 **Blabla explicatif ennuyeux:** Ce passe après la saison 3b, ne tient pas compte de la 4 puisque j'ai commencé le plan dans ma tête avant donc j'ai garder Isaac et Chris, par contre bye Ethan je l'aime pas. Et donc je n'ai pas envie de modifier ma fic alors désolé pour ceux que ça gênera.

Je m'essaie dans un mélange assez spécial d'amour, d'humour mais aussi de violence et de meurtre, souhaiter moi bonne chance xD

 **Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Stiles n'arrivait pas à décrire le sentiment qui l'habitait depuis que le nogitsune était mort près de deux mois plus tôt, parfois il se disait que c'était la culpabilité, d'autres fois la tristesse du deuil de ses amis mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que se serait le manque. Pourtant tous s'expliqua lorsque son père revint avec une nouvelle affaire sur les bras. Comme à son habitude Stiles jeta un œil aux dossiers que son père avait ramené à la maison une fois celui-ci partit se doucher. Il s'agissait d'une mère et de ces deux enfants, tués par un _''animal''_ et le père porté disparu. Deviner quel jour? Bingo, un jour de pleine lune.

En parcourant les photos il sentit son ventre se retourner. Non par le dégoût ou quoique se soit d'autre mais par la _jalousie_. Cet homme avait tué alors que lui était tranquille a jouer à des jeux en ligne. Paniquant de ressentir sa il referma le dossier et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'échoua sans aucune grâce sur son lit et commença à penser à tout allure. _Je ne dois pas paniquer, sa doit être des sensations résiduelles du nogitsune, je n'aime pas tué. Je suis trop gentil pour vouloir la mort des gens, je serais prêt à tout pour mes amis... oui, prêt à tout. Je tuerais pour eux. Mais en ressentirais-je du plaisir? Arrg je ne sais plus. J'ai tué des innocents, je devrais me sentir mal mais ce n'est pas le cas. Cela fais de moi quelqu'un de monstrueux. Étais-je comme sa avant? Étais-ce enfoui en moi en attendant le bon moment pour ressortir? Je dois me calmer, j'aviserai le moment venu, il y a peut-être un nouvel ennemi si la situation se présente je le descenderai comme sa la situation sera clarifié._

Calmer, Stiles se redressa et prit son téléphone, une idée germant dans sa tête. Il alla dans son répertoire et appuya sur le numéro de Chris. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait batailler pour l'avoir se fichu numéro. Au final c'est Chris lui-même qui lui avait donner après qu'il lui ait dit que comme sa si Alison était en danger il pourrait l'avertir. Quelle ironie lorsqu'on sait que c'est lui qui l'a tué. Après cinq sonneries la messagerie embarqua. Frustré Stiles regarda son écran en grognant et recommença. Méme scénario. Au bout de la septième fois Chris décrocha.

\- Stilinski, on ne t'a pas appris que si la personne que tu appels ne réponds pas au deux premier coup de fil c'est soit qu'il a un problème, qu'il a égarer son portable ou soit qu'il ne veut tous simplement pas répondre!?

\- Et vous on ne vous a pas apprit que si la personne recommence de nombreuse fois s'est que c'est important?

\- Donc ton coup de fil est important?

\- Pour certain oui, pour d'autre non, tout est une question de point de vue et le but est de savoir de quel côté vous vous situez... Donc de quel côté vous vous situez?

\- Comment voudrais-tu que je le sache si tu ne me dit pas la raison pour laquelle tu m'appel à 3h30 du matin!

\- Oh, il est si tôt? Ou si tard? Parce que vous voyez sa aussi c'est une question de point de vue et-

\- Stilinski pourquoi m'as-tu appelé!

\- J'aurais un service à vous demander en fait. ET avant que vous ne m'envoyer balader écouté moi en silence jusqu'au bout.

\- J'écoute.

\- Merci. Au vu des derniers événements, il est clair que quelqu'un qui ne sais pas se défendre ne fait pas long feu. Personne n'est à l'abris du danger et je voudrais être capable de pouvoir sortir sans me dire que si jamais quelqu'un décide de me tuer je pourrai rien faire à part espérer des secours qui ne viendront peut-être jamais. Et même là, je n'ai pas envie que ma vie dépende de mon entourage. Je veux pouvoir me dire que si jamais un danger est là je pourrais avoir une chance d'y survivre. Je sais que rien ne vous oblige à accepter ma demande puisque j'ai causer la mort de votre fille. Tous le monde a beau dire que je n'y suis pour rien que c'étais le nogitsune mais, c'est un fait et il me suivra toute ma vie. Je me dis que si jamais j'avais été plus fort aussi bien mentalement que physiquement j'aurais peut-être pu prendre le dessus ou résister assez longtemps pour empêcher tout sa mais se ne fut pas le cas et c'est pourquoi je vous demande aujourd'hui si vous pouvez m'entraîner.

\- Je ne sais pas, tu n'es pas du genre à écouter qui que se soit.

\- Je vous en pris, j'en ai besoin. Je vous jure de respecter tout ce que vous me direz à la lettre même si il s'agit d'entrer dans une maison en flammes et d'en ressortir votre doudou. Enfin je préférerais éviter d'entrer dans une maison en flammes mais vous avez compris le principe. N'est-ce pas?

\- Oui j'ai compris et je n'ai pas de doudou.

\- Pourtant vous devriez, moi j'en ai un, enfin c'est mon oreiller mais il a la même fonction alors j'imagine que sa compte. Vous voudriez que je vous achète un doudou?

\- Non.

\- Oh d'accord. Et donc?

\- Je te veux tout les dimanches matin à 5h00 à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer, ne sois pas en retard ou je pourrais bien croire que ça ne te tient pas à cœur et annuler tout.

\- Merci, vraiment vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien ça compte pour moi.

\- Me le fait pas regretter.

\- Promis.

Puis Chris raccrocha et Stiles sentit un sourire poindre sur ses lèvres. Il ne sera plus un misérable petit humain, bientôt il deviendra quelqu'un qu'il vaudra mieux avoir dans son camp.

* * *

 **Bref... Dîtes moi se que vous en pensez, n'hésiter surtout pas :D**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt!**

 **Kiss Xxx**


	2. Chapter 1

Alors, pour commencer merci vraiment pour toute vos reviews, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise. J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

 **Note:** Je recherche une Beta-lectrice alors si jamais vous êtes intéressés envoyez moi un message.

* * *

Stiles se réveilla en grognant lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit dans la chambre. Il allait l'attraper pour le balancer à travers la pièce avant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait mis une sonnerie. On était dimanche. _LE_ dimanche que Stiles attendais depuis trois jours. Ça allait être son premier entrainement avec Chris.

Il se leva parfaitement réveillé désormais. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon jogging et d'un t-shirt sur lequel il était écrit '' I'm with a Genius'' avec une flèche pointant vers le haut puis, descendis à la cuisine le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller son père. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide dans le frigo et prit deux pommes. Il écrivit un mot à son père et le posa sur la table bien en évidence et le relut pour voir s'il était satisfaisant.

 _Yo p'pa_

 _Je suis partit promener ma chérie elle s'ennuyait (Oui, ma Jeep à des sentiments, je t'interdis de continuer à douter!)_

 _On se revoit se soir, passe une bonne journée au travail._

 _Stiles-fantastique-Stilinski le meilleur fils au monde!_

Digne de lui, assez rassurant pour que son père ne s'inquiète pas mais assez étrange pour qu'il ne cherche pas plus loin non plus. Satisfait il regarda autour de lui et finit par apercevoir ses clefs sur le comptoir à côté de l'évier. Il les prit puis sortie de la maison. Une fois assit dans sa Jeep il regarda encore une fois son portable pour s'assurer qu'il se souvenait bien de l'adresse, chose qu'il faisait fréquemment depuis que Chris lui avait texter la dite adresse. Avant de démarrer il prit le temps d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer puis mit le contact. L'adresse menait à un vieil entrepôt un peu en dehors de Beacon Hills.

Se parquer près de l'entré pour pouvoir rentrer et sortir rapidement en cas de danger lui apparut comme normal. N'importe qui auraient fais ça pour marcher moins longtemps mais Stiles réfléchissait déjà comme un chasseur. Ou une proie. Pour l'instant il se rapprochait plus de la proie mais bientôt il serait le prédateur et il en jubilait d'avance.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte qui n'étais pas totalement fermer, un sceau d'eau glaciale lui tomba dessus lui arrachant un cri de surprise tous sauf viril. Il releva la tête et aperçut Chris à quelques mètres qui le regardait fixement et désapprobateur.

\- Tu n'as pas fais attention à ton environnement, ça aurait put être une fil de détention accrocher à cette porte Stiles avec une bombe et tu serais mort. Voici la première leçon, le plus primordiale: Analyse constamment ce qui t'entoure. Lorsque tu entres dans un endroit tu dois pouvoir me dire immédiatement combien il y a de sortie et laquelle serais la plus approprier selon la situation. Remarque chaque petit détails autour de toi même se qui peux te sembler bénin. Tout est important, d'accord?

\- Parfaitement, répondit Stiles qui n'avais pas perdu une miette du discours de son nouveau mentor.

\- Alors s'en regarder autour de toi, dis moi combien il y a de sortie, demande Chris sûr que Stiles n'aurait pas de réponse intelligible mais il avait oublié que Stiles était tout de même fils de shérif.

\- Bien sur il y a celle par laquelle je suis entré et me suis fais presque noyer, celle de derrière, la grande porte double sur le côté qui servait aux camion de stokage pour rentrer, si on monte les escaliers la première porte à gauche mène sur un balcon ou normalement il devrait y avoir une échelle qui monte sur le toit et du toit il doit en avoir une qui descend jusqu'en bas, selon les normes du bâtiment et bien sûr en cas de nécessité il y a toujours la ventilation qui mène autant sur le toit que vers l'extérieur d'une hauteur ou il est facile de sauter.

Chris le regarda longuement et se regard qui était devenu surpris tout au long de la réponse de l'adolescent devint approbateur et il hocha légèrement la tête montrant ainsi son approbation face à la réponse du plus jeune.

L'entraînement débuta alors et Chris comprit immédiatement qu'il aurait un gros problème avec Stiles. L'adolescent n'étais même pas foutu de rester plus de cinq minutes sans bouger pour éviter de se faire repérer, prendre le temps d'écouter et tout autre chose ou tu es sensé être immobile. Mais aller demander sa à un hyperactif aussi.

Finalement ils firent une pose pour manger les sandwichs que le chasseur avait apporté en parlant. Ou plutôt Stiles assomma Chris de parole pendant que celui-ci cherchait un moyen pour que l'hyperactifs puisse se tenir tranquille.

N'arrivant plus à penser Chris ordonna à l'hyperactifs de se taire, se qu'il fit se rappelant avoir promis d'écouter le chasseur. Le plus vieux finit par relever la tête remarquant que le plus jeune se taisait réellement. Tout en l'observant Chris sentit une idée poindre dans son esprit. L'hyperactifs avait besoin de s'occuper pour pouvoir rester silencieux. Bien sûr normalement il exige que ses hommes soit immobile et totalement concentré sur se qu'il faisait mais Stiles était différent. Et nous ne nous le cacherons pas plus intelligent et habituer de faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Il avait donc besoin d'une approche différente.

Certain qu'il avait trouvé une bonne idée Chris se releva et ordonna de reprendre l'entraînement. Toutefois il donna cette fois une fine corde à Stiles qu'il sortit de son sac. Stiles voulu lui demander pourquoi il avait sa dans son sac mais se rappela que Chris avait exiger le silence. Puis il comprit lorsqu'il prit le temps d'analyser la corde qu'il tenait. Elle avait trempé dans un mélange d'aconit tue loup et de sorbier s'il se fiait a l'odeur et elle était très résistante. Chris qui avait bien vu que l'hyperactifs s'était retenu de lui poser une question et avait pris le temps d'examiner la corde à la place se dit que peut-être étais-ce une bonne idée d'avoir accepté finalement d'entraîner le jeune.

Il expliqua à Stiles de recommencer les exercices mais cette fois en jouant avec la corde. L'ado fit ce qu'il dit et l'exercice s'avéra concluant. Stiles arrivait à prendre le temps d'écouter tout en restant partiellement immobile, ses mains elle jouait avec la corde silencieusement. La journée se finit et elle fut satisfaisante pour les deux. Lorsque Stiles sortit Chris lui proposa de venir ici tout les jours jusqu'à la rentrer scolaire qui était dans cinq semaines. Le plus jeune accepta sans hésitation.

Les cinq semaines passèrent rapidement et les deux protagoniste se rapprochèrent au point de se réserver une heure après chaque entrainement pour simplement discuter d'égal à égal et Stiles adorait ces moment, tout autant que Chris. Lorsque la rentré arriva aucun des deux ne s'attendait à être aussi déçu, ils s'étaient rapproché sans s'en rendre compte. Stiles comblait le vide qu'Alison avait laissé en mourant et Chris se rapprochait le plus d'un confident pour Stiles. Chris faisait désormais partie de sa famille, sa meute. Celle pour qui il tuerait sans remord.

Avant de partir le chasseur lui proposa de passer chaque soir après l'école une heure ou deux pour son entrainement. Stiles accepta encore une fois sans hésitation même si la raison n'étais plus la même. Au début il avait approché Chris parce qu'il lui était utile, maintenant c'étais parce qu'il appréciait ses moment avec son aîné.

La veille de la rentré Stiles reçut un téléphone de son meilleur ami. Il répondit sans hésiter après tout son loup-garou de frère lui avait manqué.

'' - Hello Scotty-boy! Quoi de neuf avec la jolie Kira?

\- Salut Stiles, répondit la voix de son ami amusé. Bien on y va tranquillement mais ses parents pensent repartir alors je ne suis pas certain qu'il va se passer quoique ce soit. Et toi? Après tout on ne sait pas vraiment parler des vacances et je t'ai abandonner.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite mon petit Scott, _je_ t'ai abandonner durant les vacances j'avais besoin de refaire connaissance avec moi même. Et ça m'a bien servi je me sens mieux depuis quelques semaines. Je suis désolé pour toi et Kira, vous étiez mignon ensemble. Donc pourquoi m'appelais-tu mon chéri?

\- Pouah Stiles plus de mon chéri c'est horrible venant de toi!

\- Comment ça horrible!? Rien de ce que je fais, dis ou autre n'est horrible! Je suis la personne la plus extraordinaire dans ta vie!

\- Ouais ouais si sa te plaît de penser sa, répondit hilare Scott. Je t'appelais pour te demander si on se retrouvait devant l'école à la même heure que d'habitude?

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi sa changerait!? Tu es désespérant mon petit loup poilu.

\- Ok sa va! Et puis arrête avec tes surnoms pourri.

\- Jamais!

\- Pfff aller je te laisse on se voit demain.

\- Sûr! ''

Stiles raccrocha le sourire au lèvre, demain tout reprendrait comme avant, il serait le même mais seulement avec des petites envie meurtrière de plus. Mais s'était un détail. Après tout tant que personne ne s'en prenait à ceux qu'il aimait, il ne tuerait personne. Il commençait de mieux en mieux à accepter cette pars d'ombre en lui et ne se voilait plus la face. Il s'avait qu'il tuerait à nouveau et qu'il aimerait sa. Maintenant ne reste plus qu'à attendre le prochain débile qui s'en prendra à eux et deviendra sa nouvelle cible.

* * *

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, faîtes moi parvenir vos avis!

Et merci encore pour vous reviews et d'avoir mit ma fic en favoris et l'avoir follower!

Je vous adore!

Kiss Xxx


	3. Chapter 2

**Alors pour commencer merci pour toute vos reviews, mise en favori et en suivi!**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira :D**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le lendemain Stiles se réveilla comme une fleur. Non je rigole, c'est son téléphone qui finit par le réveiller après avoir sonner 4 fois dans le vide. Il balança son bras hors de son lit pour l'éteindre mais l'esprit encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil ne calcula pas la force qu'il mit dans son coup et il se fit vraiment mal lorsque son bras rencontra le rebord de la fenêtre sur laquelle il avait déposé son cellulaire. Téléphone qui en passant, ne toucha jamais.

Il ramena son bras contre son torse et geignit en roulant dans son lit, vers le vide. La suite vous la devinez? Et ouais, il se ramassa pas terre, son crâne cognant douloureusement sur le sol. Jurant entre ses dents il décida de ne plus bouger. _Bordel, pourquoi sa m'arrive encore se genre de chose! Je suis rendu capable de me battre les yeux fermer mais pas de rester en sécurité dans mon lit, elle est ou la putain de logique!? Et se foutu téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonner, ragea-t-il._

Il ouvrit doucement un œil, puis l'autre et ne voyant rien prêt à lui tomber sur la tête il s'assit, tendant lentement le bras vers son cellulaire. 7 appels manqués, tous de Scott. Puis il vit l'heure: 8h47. Lorsque le téléphone sonna à nouveau Stiles répondit à la première sonnerie sortant de sa rêverie.

\- Scott! Il est presque 9h00!  
\- Je sais Stiles, pourquoi tu penses que je t'appel depuis tout à l'heure! Je t'attends depuis 8h30 devant l'école!  
\- Mais je vais être en retard, hurla Stiles en raccrochant n'écoutant même la réponse de son meilleur ami.

Il courut partout dans sa chambre pour trouver du linge potentiellement propre et mis les premiers habit qu'il trouva. Ensuite, il courut se brosser les dents, hors de question qu'il loupe sa, pas avec des amis lycanthrope. Puis, il descendit les marche quatre à quatre, pris une pomme, ramassa son sac et ses clefs et se précipita à l'extérieur pour se jeter dans sa jeep sans croiser une seul fois son père, il en déduit donc qu'il était déjà partit travailler. Il démarra puis partit dans un crissement de pneu.

Il arriva à l'école exactement 7 minutes plus tard alors que normalement ça lui en aurait pris au moins 12, oui il avait compter. Il se gara puis se projeta hors de sa jeep. Il était 8h59. Il monta les escaliers et vit Scott qui l'attendait, il se jeta sur lui à moitié mort et soufflant comme un bœuf. Son ami ricana et referma ses bras autour de lui répondant au semblant de câlin que Stiles lui offrait.

\- Mec je suis mort, haleta-t-il.  
\- Je vois ça, dit Scott en lançant un regard équivoque à Stiles qui bavait sur son épaule.

La cloche sonna et Stiles se releva paniqué.

\- Oh merde! J'ai même pas eu le temps d'aller chercher mon horaire, ou même de déposer mes livres à mon casier!  
\- Relax bro j'ai pris ton horaire, dit Scott en le lui tendant. Pour ce qui est du casier on ira après c'est pas si grave.  
\- Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'adore, demande Stiles émerveillé.  
\- Ouais des centaines de fois, mais pas toujours aussi gentiment. Maintenant avance on va être réellement en retard.

Ils marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur classe qui heureusement pour eux n'était pas particulièrement loin. Ils commençaient en économies. Le cour se passa sans encombre et à la pause Stiles se rendit à son casier suivi de Scott vider son sac de ses cahiers inutiles.

Alors qu'il avait la tête enfoncé à l'intérieur de son casier, il entendit quelqu'un s'arrêter derrière lui et Scott. Il n'eût même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était la personne derrière lui. Il reconnaîtrait ce parfum entre mille. Ainsi que son porteur. La magnifique Lydia Martin. L'amour de sa vie et aussi son amie depuis quelques temps à sa plus grande joie.

Il se retourna un sourire qui se voulait charmeur aux lèvres mais le perdit rapidement devant le regard irrité que lui adressait la destinataire du dit sourire. Il jeta un regard du côté de Scott espérant du soutient mais, celui-ci haussa simplement les épaules l'air de dire '' _Tu te débrouilles vieux, hors de question que je me mette sur son chemin lorsqu'elle est comme sa, je tiens à la vie._ '' Il lui répondit du regard un '' _Faux frère!_ '' hargneux et oui l'on peut être hargneux en discussion télépathique merci bien. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Lydia qui semblait encore plus irritée devant le manège des garçons. Stiles lui fit un sourire contrit et engagea la conversation.

\- Lydia! Salut, comment ça va? Tu sembles rayonnante en cette belle matinée. Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'est pas d'habitude, juste que t'as beauté m'éblouies plus aujourd'hui puisque j'en fût privé durant très, trop longtemps, s'enflamma l'hyperactif.

\- Et à qui la faute, tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois durant les vacances , dit la blonde vénitienne en le fusillant du regard.

\- À ma décharge tu ne m'as pas appelé non plus.

\- Depuis quand je suis celle qui appel? Je n'appelle jamais. Je suis celle après qui l'on court, pas le contraire Stiles. Et tu devrais être honoré que j'ai consenti à te donner mon numéro, déclara-t-elle dédaigneusement.

\- Tu ne m'as jamais donné ton numéro Lyd's, je l'ai eu en volant ton cell pour me rentrer moi-même dans tes contacts.

\- C'est du pareille au même Stiles, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot.

\- Je suis désolé Lydia, je suis une horrible personne qui ne mérite même pas de poser mon regard sur ton étincelante beauté. Je te demande humblement de me pardonner, le feras-tu?

\- Tu m'ennuis Stiles, j'ai des choses tellement mieux à faire que de t'écouter dire des âneries.

Et elle l'ait planta là mais, l'on voyait à son sourire qu'elle avait pardonné à Stiles. Quant à Scott il dévisageait son ami légèrement perplexe. L'hyperactif posa ses yeux sur Scott et fronça les sourcils devant l'air de son ami à la mâchoire de travers. Un duel de regard s'engagea puis le lycanthrope prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'aimais plus Lydia?

\- Hein?! Mais j'aime toujours Lydia, qu'est-ce qui te prends de dire sa comme ça avec ce ton accusateur?

\- Tu n'es plus amoureux d'elle Stiles.

\- Bien sûr que si!

\- Non, avant quand tu l'as voyait ton cœur s'emballait légèrement et tu avais un air totalement niais étamper sur la face.

Stiles eut l'air de vouloir protester mais il se rendit compte que Scott avait raison. _Mais depuis quand mes sentiments ont changé telle est la véritable question. Avant, pendant ou après le nogitsune? Hum... après. J'ai changé et elle n'est plus la personne qui me correspond mais c'est sûrement mieux comme sa, je n'ai plus à supporter le poids d'un amour à sens unique._ Il resta perdu ainsi dans ses pensés jusqu'à se qu'il entende la sonnerie qui annonçait le début de son prochain cour. Puis, il se rappela quelque chose que le brun lui avait dit plus tôt.

\- Comment ça un air totalement niais!? Reviens ici, hurla Stiles à son ami qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se rendre à son prochain cour en lui courant après.

Les autres élèves se retournait sur son passage et si pour les plus vieux c'était devenu chose courante, pour le nouveaux c'était totalement loufoque de voir quelqu'un qui courait et s'égosillait dans les couloirs. C'est ainsi que Stiles arriva dans sa salle de cour, mais il se calma rapidement en voyant son professeur.

\- Il m'est malheureux de voir que je doive vous endurez cette année encore dans ma classe , dit Harris cinglant.

\- Déplaisir partagé monsieur, répliqua Stiles en allant s'asseoir à la dernière place de libre sous le silence estomaqué des élèves.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui te prends, lui souffla Scott qui était assis à ses côté.

Stiles ne lui répondit pas, il était trop occupé à défier son professeur du regard, tentant de lui transmettre tout le dégoût qu'il éprouvait pour lui dans se duel de regard. La classe était tellement silencieuse que l'on aurait put entendre une mouche volé, regardant avec anxiété se qui se passait entre ses deux personne qui se détestaient depuis des années. À la surprise des élèves se fut Harris qui détourna les yeux et commença son cour ignorant Stiles qui en passant ne s'en plaignit pas. Pour une fois qu'il aurait un cour de chimie tranquille.

Scott lui passa son cour à lancer des regards en coin à Stiles, il avait quelque chose de changer en lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il mit sa sur le compte du nogitsune et décida de ne pas se questionner plus. Par contre plus en avant dans la classe, Lydia n'avait rien loupé et avait bien l'intention de questionner Stiles pour qu'il réponde à toute ses questions.

Elle avait bien remarquer qu'il avait changé mais pour l'instant elle ne trouvait pas en quoi, enfin à part qu'il n'était plus fou amoureux d'elle à en croire le regard qu'il avait porté sur elle plus tôt. Plus de regard transi et dégoulinant d'amour, plus que de l'admiration et de l'amitié. _C'est bien dommage, je m'étais habituée à être aimé comme une déesse, pensa-t-elle légèrement déçues._ Foi de Lydia Martin elle saurait se qui avait changé en Stiles et ce avant la fin des cours!

Le cour se déroula donc sous les remarques acerbes habituelle d'Harris qui continua pourtant à éviter Stiles. À la fin tous le monde fut heureux d'en sortir presque en courant, comme chaque fois qu'un cour avec Monsieur Harris finissait.

\- Un vrai fléau se prof, grogna Stiles en sortant avec Scott. Je me demande pourquoi il le garde année après année.

\- Parce qu'on est est situé dans un trou perdu et qu'il est le seul prof de chimie, c'est la seule explication pour qu'il soit encore là.

\- Trou tellement perdu qu'on attire tous les merdes surnaturels à des lieux à la ronde.

\- Ouais m'en parle pas mec, je crois encore au fait d'avoir une année de lycée normal.

\- Dit le loup-garou, singea Stiles.

\- La ferme, rigola Scott en le poussant gentiment avec son épaule.

Stiles s'écarta exagérément de trois pas en le regardant outré.

\- Contrôle ta force surnaturelle mon loup, sinon comment veux-tu être normal.

\- Arrête avec tes surnoms Stiles.

\- Nope, jamais! J'adore donner des surnoms à tous le monde!

\- Hm.

\- Oh! Regarde y'a boucle d'or assis là-bas tous seul, s'écria Stiles en entrant dans la cafétéria précéder de Scott.

Scott eu beau regarder partout autour de lui il ne trouva personne correspondant à la description de Stiles.

\- Qui?

\- Isaac voyons!

Le dit Isaac releva la tête et fusilla Stiles du regard.

\- Quoi? Mais enfin pourquoi boucle d'or?

\- T'as déjà touché ces cheveux?

\- Non, toi oui?

\- Nope, mais avoue qu'il ont l'air super doux! On a envie des les caresser et de jouer avec.

\- Quoi ces cheveux?

\- Ouais.

\- Euh... aucune idée, des fois tu me fais peur.

\- Je vais le prendre pour un compliment, maintenant va me chercher à manger.

\- Pourquoi je devrai aller _te_ chercher à manger?

\- Parce que t'as dit que j'avais l'air niais tout à l'heure. Et ouais, ne pense que j'ai oublié! Alors fais toi petit si tu veux pas que je me venge, et tu n'as pas envie que je me venge n'est-ce pas Scotty?

\- Tu veux quelque chose à boire avec sa?

\- Brave garçon, apporte moi du jus de fruit en même temps.

\- Ok, souffla Scott en marchant rapidement vers le comptoir pour faire la file.

Stiles lui se dirigea vers Isaac qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et s'assit en face de lui malgré son air peu avenant. Un silence pesant s'installa mais Stiles ne tarda pas à prendre la parole.

\- Tu comptes me dévisager méchamment sans prendre la parole longtemps? Non parce qu'à la longue c'est ennuyant, et avec ta tête de chiot y'a aucune chance pour que tu face peur à qui que se soit.

\- Tu devrais même pas être ici, tu devrais être mort, lui cracha Isaac au visage. Tu as tué Alison et tu viens me voir comme si de rien était, ta vraiment du culot sale monstre.

Stiles le regarda calmement puis prit la parole sans s'énerver car après tout il avait raison en partie.

\- T'as raison, je l'ai tué. Et ça va me suivre toute ma vie alors que je ne contrôlais rien. Tu es un loup-garou, tu devrais savoir se que c'est de ne rien contrôler, après tout à ta première pleine lune sans Derek tu m'aurais tué. Pendant un moment on a même cru que tu avais tué ton père, et pourtant jamais je n'ai pensé que tu mériterais de mourir. Et pourtant tu es un danger pour tous le monde 24 heure sur 24 toi. Alors oui je l'ai tué alors que j'étais possédé par un démon, oui j'ai été trop faible pour résister mais je ne pense pas mériter de mourir pour autant et si je viens te parler, c'est pour savoir si tu vas bien tout simplement parce que même si on s'entend pas à merveille je m'inquiète pour toi et je t'apprécie.

Isaac le regarda un moment, regarda derrière lui puis, sans un mot se leva et partit. Scott arriva à ce moment là avec les plateaux et s'assit à l'ancienne place du bouclé en donnant son plateau à Stiles.

\- Merci Scotty, t'es un amour, s'extasia l'hyperactif en commençant à manger.

\- J'ai tout entendu tu sais, déclara Scott penaud.

\- Et?

\- Je suis désolé qu'Isaac soit comme ça avec toi.

\- Sois pas désolé Scott, tu n'y es pour rien et puis il m'a jamais vraiment apprécié alors fallait pas espérer beaucoup plus. Je suis même surpris qu'il ait pas tenté de me tuer, rigola Stiles.

\- C'est pas drôle Stiles! Il avait pas à te dire tout ça, s'indigna Scott en colère.

Stiles se retourne vers son ami et arrêta le temps de manger pour le dévisager.

\- Il a le droit d'être en colère Scott et je t'interdis d'intervenir pour ce qui se passe en Isaac et moi, suis-je clair, ordonna Stiles.

Le lycan le regarda abasourdi et répondit oui sans même s'en rendre compte, incapable de ne serais-ce que penser à désobéir à son ami et Stiles retourna à son repas. Pour sa part, Scott resta perplexe mais finit aussi par retourner à son repas, laissant ses questions pour plus tard.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, Stiles évita Lydia tout en cherchant Isaac, Isaac évita Stiles en tournant en boucle les paroles de l'humain dans sa tête tout en suivant Lydia pour être sûr de ne pas croiser l'hyperactif et Scott suivait Stiles tout en lui parlant de Kira qui n'était pas là puisqu'elle était finalement repartie avec ses parents.

En rentrant chez lui pour prendre de quoi manger et son sac avec ses vêtements pour l'entraînement avec Chris qu'il avait oublié le matin même en partant aussi paniqué, il entendit du bruit venant de sa chambre. Il monta les marches décidé à mettre son entraînement en pratique mais en ouvrant la porte il tomba sur Isaac. Il n'eut même pas besoin de jouer la surprise tellement trouvé le bouclé dans sa chambre le surprenait malgré qu'il savait que quelqu'un s'y trouvait.

\- Wow boucle d'or! Annonce toi la prochaine fois! Et ça se fais pas de rentrer chez les gens comme ça par infraction.

\- Stiles assis faut qu'on parle toi et moi, déclara Isaac le visage sérieux.

\- Euh... ouais Ok, pourquoi pas, bafouilla Stiles en s'asseyant sur son lit face à Isaac qui avait prit place sur sa chaise d'ordi.

Alors qu'Isaac allait ouvrir la bouche le portable de Stiles émit un bruit semblable à celui que fait R2-D2, signifiant qu'il venait de recevoir un texto. Il fit un sourire contrit au lycanthrope.

\- Attends, juste le temps de lui dire que j'ai pas le temps de parler comme sa on sera pas déranger.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit le message il vit qu'il était de Chris.

 **'' De Chris envoyé à 4h07:**

 _Stiles, j'ai un problème avec un chasseur qui veut s'installer à Beacon Hills pour supposément apporter son aide alors je n'ai pas le temps de venir à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. On se verra demain, je devrais m'en être débarrassé d'ici là._

 **À Chris envoyé à 4h09:**

 _Pas de problème, j'étais même pas encore partie j'ai de la visite qui m'attendais dans ma chambre. Je te fais confiance pour t'en occupé et si jamais t'as besoin d'aide par qu'il est trop têtu tu sais qui appeler, à demain. ''_

\- Bon on devrait être tranquille maintenant, je t'écoute Zaza, dit Stiles en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du souhaiter ta mort et je peux en effet comprendre se que c'est de ne plus rien contrôler. Mais, j'avais besoin d'un coupable, j'étais en colère et triste et c'est tombé sur toi et je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, déclara Isaac les yeux larmoyant en baissant la tête.

\- Bah c'est déjà oublié mon petit louveteau, je suis pas quelqu'un de rancunier et tu es mon ami, dit Stiles attendrit pas la tête d'Isaac.

Le lycanthrope releva les yeux puis commença à pleurer sous le regard catastrophé de l'humain.

\- Woh boucle d'or qu'est qui a, j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Je suis désolé si j'ai fais ou dit quelque chose qui ta blessé, déclara l'humain paniqué.

\- Non c'est pas toi, dit Isaac en pleurant.

\- Bon ok, alors pour commencer viens ici, dit Stiles en attrapant le bras du lycan pour le tirer sur le lit et le serrer dans ses bras. Maintenant calme toi et si tu veux parler je suis là.

Isaac pleura de plus belle en serrant plus fort l'hyperactif la tête enfoncé dans son cou. Stiles lui caressa le dos tentant de lui transmettre du réconfort de cette façon. Au bout de quelques minutes le bouclé se calma mais resta tout de même avachi sur Stiles qui ne s'en plaignit pas, il avait toujours été du genre à câliner ceux qu'il aimait. Peut-être même trop parfois. Mais c'étais pas sa faute si il était tactile!

\- Je suis désoler, geignit Isaac dans le cou de son ami.

\- Tu t'es déjà excuser Isaac, si tu m'expliquait plutôt c'est larmes, demanda Stiles inquiet.

\- C'est parce que tu es quelqu'un de tellement gentil avec les autres et moi j'ai été horrible avec toi et... et...

Isaac pleurait à nouveau, incapable de terminer se qu'il voulait dire.

\- C'est pas vrai Isaac, t'as pas été horrible, t'as été blessé c'est tout. Et je ne suis pas aussi gentil que tu le pense boucle d'or, on a tous notre part d'ombre. J'aime pas tous le monde contrairement à se que vous pensez tous.

\- Mais avec nous t'es toujours là quand on en a besoin sans jamais rien vouloir en retour.

\- C'est parce que je vous aime, déclara Stiles comme si c'étais évident.

Isaac eu un sourire timide camouflé dans le cou de Stiles mais celui-ci le sentit tout de même et sourit en son tour.

\- On peut rester comme sa, demanda timidement le loup-garou.

\- Ouais aussi longtemps que tu veux... quoique avant on va se coucher parce que je suis juste humain et je vais avoir des courbature monstrueuse si je reste assis comme sa, déclara Stiles en se décollant du bouclé.

Il remonta vers le haut et se coucha la tête sur les oreillers, ouvrant les bras à Isaac qui ne tarda pas à s'y engouffrer. Il s'installa la tête sur le torse de Stiles l'oreille au niveau du coeur et s'endormit ainsi, suivit de Stiles malgré qu'il ne soit même pas dépasser 5h00 et qu'ils n'aient pas manger.

Lorsque le shérif rentra pour 8h00, il s'attendait à pouvoir passer une soirée film avec son fils mais lorsqu'il monta et qu'il tomba sur son fils endormi avec le fils Lahey entre ses bras il sourit ne se posant même pas de question puisque son fils avait l'air paisible pour la première fois depuis longtemps et décida d'aller lui aussi se coucher. Il sortit en fermant la lumière ainsi que la porte sans faire de bruit puis partit se changer pour se coucher lui même apaisé pour une fois en sachant que son fils dormait sereinement.

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère vous avoir convaincu de me donner des reviews avec cette suite ^^**

 **À la prochaine!**

 **Kiss Xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Premièrement,** désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai commencer mes cours et j'ai l'intention de me concentrer vraiment sur ça plutôt que ma fic mais j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à poster! Le rythme de parution sera simplement plus long que ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Surtout que mes cours sont beaucoup plus dur que ce à quoi je m'attendais, qui aurait cru qu'étudier dans le domaine du secrétariat serait aussi difficile? Pas moi en tout cas, même si j'adore ça^^

Donc je m'excuse pour ceux qui n'aime pas attendre longtemps pour une suite (Moi même faisant parti de ceux là) et j'essaierai de faire des chapitres qui vous plairont assez pour vous donnez envie de continuer à me lire malgré le temps d'attente.

 **Bref bonne lecture!**

* * *

Le réveil se fit aussi en douceur que le couché à la plus grande joie de Stiles qui n'aimait pas se réveiller en panique comme la veille se qui malheureusement arrivait la plupart du temps lorsqu'il avait cour, à croire que son corps se disait '' _et puis merde!''_ et décidait de faire la sourde oreille au son de l'alarme.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et regarda dehors il fut évident qu'il était très tôt puisque le soleil commençait à peine à montrer le bout de ses rayons. Il baissa les yeux sur Isaac et sourit en le voyant encore dormir totalement collé sur son côté gauche. Il avait l'air d'un ange avec les rayons de soleil qui le caressait timidement de leur lumière.

Il passa sa main gauche dans les cheveux du loup-garou endormi et les caressa, profitant de leur douceur. Il continua durant une vingtaine de minutes puis s'arrêta en voyant Isaac ouvrir les yeux l'air endormi.

\- Bonjour, souffla Stiles.

\- Hum, qui t'as dit d'arrêter, grogna Isaac

Stiles ricana et recommença à passer sa main dans les cheveux du bouclé qui poussa un soupir de contentement.

\- Bien dormi, demanda Stiles perçant le silence qui s'était installé sentant qu'il allait se rendormir si ça continuait comme ça.

\- Moui.

\- T'es pas du matin toi, rigola Stiles.

\- Hum. quel heure?

Stiles glissa sa main droite dans sa poche arrière et en ressorti son téléphone.

\- Il est 6h07. On a dormi plus de treize heure! Je me souviens pas d'avoir un jour dormi aussi longtemps, et aussi bien, déclara Stiles étonné

\- Hum, moi non plus.

Le shérif entra à se moment là dans la chambre de son fils après avoir cogné au coup contre la porte.

\- Hello P'pa, dit Stiles pas gêner le moins du monde et ne changeant pas de position.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Isaac qui était super gêner d'être découvert dans le lit du fils du shérif par le dit shérif et tenta de ne pas se faire remarquer en ne parlant et ne bougeant pas. Il ne voulait pas causer de problème à Stiles à cause de l'ambiguïté de la situation. Mais le shérif n'eut même pas l'air surpris et répondit naturellement à son fils.

\- Salut Stiles, je t'ai entendu parler alors puisque tu es réveillé je voulais savoir si c'est toi qui faisait à déjeuner ce matin?

\- T'as le temps de déjeuner avec moi, s'exclama Stiles heureux d'avoir son père avec lui pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Oui, je ne commence qu'à 7h30 aujourd'hui.

\- Super! Alors on arrive dans 5 minutes!

\- Ok, je vous attends en bas les garçons, dit John en sortant un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

\- Allez debout, dit Stiles en repoussant gentiment Isaac pour se lever.

Isaac lui était perplexe devant le peu de réaction qu'avait eut le père de son ami en trouvant un autre garçon dans le lit de son fils. Son immobilité finit par se faire remarquer par l'hyperactif qui lui demanda se qu'il avait.

\- Mais... ton père, il a même pas réagit en me trouvant dans ton lit.

\- Bah non, c'est pas la première fois.

\- Comment sa?

\- Tu crois qu'il dort ou Scott quand il vient ici? Dans le placard?

\- Scott il est habitué mais, moi? C'est pas comme si c'était habituel de découvrir un autre mec dans le lit de son fils, dit Isaac de plus en plus perplexe.

\- Mon père est pas du genre à faire tout un plat pour une broutille, alors il n'avait aucune raison pour qu'il panique à trouver quelqu'un dans mon lit. Surtout que c'est moi, Stiles. Il en a vu des bien pires, ricana-t-il.

Isaac ne chercha même pas à savoir de quoi parlait Stiles, il tenait à sa santé mental merci bien! Il décida donc de passer outre et de classer les deux Stilinski dans la catégorie ' _'_ **Trop étrange pour être compris, vaut mieux abandonné** '' et se leva du lit pour suivre Stiles qui était déjà rendu dans le couloir.

Une fois dans la cuisine, Isaac s'assied sur la chaise en face du shérif qui lui avait fait signe pour qu'il prenne place à table pendant que son fils faisait le petit déjeuner. Le loup-garou n'osait pas parler et fixait la table pendant que John le regardait, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres devant la gêne palpable du jeune homme assit devant lui. Il décida donc d'engager la conversation avant que celui-ci ne finisse par prendre littéralement feu, après tout, avec tout le surnaturel qui se promenait à Beacon Hills valait mieux pas prendre de chance.

\- Tout va bien Isaac? Tu semble vouloir disparaître et au dernière nouvelle les loup-garou n'en sont pas capable, demanda John qui trouvait amusant de voir à quel point le loup-garou pouvait changé de teinte de rouge.

\- Euh... o-oui je vais bien, t-très bien même, bafouilla le bouclé sous les rires de Stiles en cuisine.

\- La rentrée c'est bien passé alors?

\- Oui très bien, j'ai renouer contact avec Stiles comme vous avez put le constater.

\- En effet j'ai vu ça, déclara le shérif un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

\- Oui en parlant de sa, je suis désolé de m'être invité comme ça et je-

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, les amis de Stiles sont toujours bienvenue dans cette maison Isaac, le coupa John attendrit devant la moue que faisait le loup.

\- Oh. Merci, dit Isaac gêner mais surtout ému devant les paroles du père de son ami.

Stiles arriva à ce moment là avec les couverts ainsi que le plat de crêpes qu'il avait décidé de préparer et posa le tout sur la table. Puis, il reparti en cuisine chercher les condiments pour les crêpes ainsi que les verres. Ensuite, il s'assied à table, souhaite bonne appétit aux autres et se jeta sur une crêpe après avoir fait un sourire ravi à son père.

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminer, ils restèrent à table et discutèrent de tout et de rien, Isaac participant peu à la discussion mais profitant de l'ambiance familiale et convivial qu'il n'avait que rarement expérimenter les rares fois étant chez Scott avec Mélissa qu'il considérait comme une mère de substitution.

Vint le temps ou le shérif du partir au poste au grand damne de son fils qui trouvait qu'il n'avait pas assez de moment comme celui-là et les peu qu'il avait les chérissait plus que tout. John salua les deux jeunes puis partit en vitesse afin de ne pas arriver en retard. Stiles regarda Isaac puis le sourit.

\- Bon tu peux aller prendre ta douche si tu veux, par contre va falloir que tu remettes le même linge je pense pas que j'ai quoique se soit qui puisse te faire. Moi je vais faire mon sac en attendant.

\- Tu veux pas y aller en premier, t'es chez toi après tout, demanda timidement le bouclé.

\- Non c'est bon vas-y.

\- Ok.

Une fois que Stiles fut sûr qu'il était sous la douche il monta cherchez le sac qu'il amènerait chez Chris après les cours puis alla le porter dans sa Jeep à l'arrière. Comme ça il éviterait les questions gênantes. Puis il remonta dans sa chambre et s'écrasa sur son lit son sac n'ayant même pas été défait la veille.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps le loup-garou s'était dépêcher pour ne pas laisser Stiles seul trop longtemps. Il rentra donc dans la chambre de Stiles habillé avec une serviette autour du cou pour éviter que c'est cheveux mouillé ne mouille son t-shirt. Stiles le regarda puis fit une sorte de couinement bizarre avant de se relever et de l'attirer sur le lit avec lui. Puis, il s'amusa à jouer avec les cheveux de son ami fraîchement lavés tout en roucoulant pendant qu'Isaac le regardait amusé devant son air gaga.

\- Mec, j'adore tes cheveux!

\- Je vois ça.

Stiles releva la tête surpris et légèrement indigné.

\- Eh! T'as les même remarque merdique que Scott!

\- Scott, dit Isaac la voix légèrement enroué

\- Oh, t'es pas encore passé à autre chose, déclara Stiles surpris.

\- Quoi de quoi tu parles, demanda le loup perplexe à croire que les Stilinski ne faisait que ça, vous déboussolez.

\- De rien, dit l'humain précipitamment.

\- Stiles.

\- De tes sentiments pour lui.

\- Mes quoi, couina Isaac.

\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais j'ai penser durant un moment que tu étais passer à autre chose avec Allison et puis t'es même retourner habiter au loft alors j'ai cru que c'était fini.

\- De... m-mais comment t'as su, finit par demander Isaac sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas démentir les propos de l'hyperactif.

\- Je suis Stiles, déclara l'hyperactif en bombant le torse comme si ça expliquait tout, se qui au final venant de Stiles était le cas.

Isaac pouffa puis envoya l'humain se laver sinon il finirait par réussir à être en retard. Stiles lâcha les cheveux en grognant et à contrecœur mais finit tout de même dans la douche. L'hyperactif se lava rapidement mais grogna en voyant qu'il avait oublié d'emporter des vêtements propres. Il dût se résigner à sortir vêtu simplement d'une serviette autour des hanches. Isaac toujours installé sur le lit le dévisagea surpris.

\- Si je serais pas déjà amoureux, je crois que je le deviendrais maintenant. Tes vêtements te rendre vraiment pas justice en fait.

\- Si tu crois que je vais laisser tomber mes vêtements tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude louveteau, ricana Stiles en tentant de ne pas rougir.

\- C'est pas se que j'ai dit, Stiles sans ses chemises et ses t-shirts informe n'est plus vraiment Stiles.

\- Tu l'as dit bouffi, s'exclama l'hyperactif en se rendant à son bureau pour se trouver des vêtements.

\- Je dis juste que tu es beaucoup plus sexy sans, déclara le lycan en regardant avec un sourire le nuque de Stiles devenir rouge, c'était son tour de rire de la gêne de l'autre.

Stiles décida de ne pas répondre et s'habilla en vitesse sous le regard d'Isaac qui même si il était amoureux de Scott n'allait pas se priver d'une jolie vue. Surtout qu'il n'avait surement aucune chance avec lui alors rien ne le retenais de reluquer son ami. Stiles se retourna une fois habiller puis lui fit une grimace.

\- J'ai l'impression que t'essaie de me bouffer avec tes yeux alors si tu pouvais te calmer avec les regards pénétrant ça serait super.

Pour seul réponse le loup-garou lui fit un sourire en coin puis se leva ramassa son sac à côté du bureau de Stiles qui fut surpris ne l'ayant pas remarquer et sortit. L'humain finit par sortir de sa torpeur et se précipita sur son sac et son téléphone puis couru rejoindre Isaac qui l'attendait déjà dehors à côté de son bébé. Il s'installa au volant puis débarra la porte passager pour le laisser monter. Il démarra et pris la direction de l'école sans faire d'excès de vitesse pour une fois.

Il n'était que 8h30 lorsqu'il se gara à, Scott qui l'attendait devant les marches du lycée le regarda étonné puis, son regard glissa sur Isaac et il eut l'air encore plus surpris. Stiles ricana puis se tourna vers Isaac tout sourire.

\- Aller boucle d'or, allons affronter mister loup-garou à la mâchoire de traviole.

Scott fit une tête offenser à l'extérieur et Isaac pouffa en sortant de la jeep manquant de s'étaler par terre. Puis, lui et Stiles rejoignirent le brun qui n'avait toujours pas quitter son expression d'indignation face au propos choquant de son frère. Stiles lui lança un regard faussement sévère et lui dit:

\- Tu vois Scott, chaque fois que tu écouteras une conversation qui ne te regarde pas avec tes sens loup-garifique, oui je sais que sa n'existe pas mais si Stiles le dit alors sa marche, donc je disais qu'à chaque fois que tu écouteras une de mes conversations avec tes sens loup-garifique je dirais des trucs que tu ne voudrais pas entendre. Et crois moi, j'ai plein d'idée, ricana Stiles avec un sourire terrifiant.

Scott l'étudia avec tout ses sens et il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps en se rendant compte que son ami était totalement sérieux. Il se fit une petite note mental de restreindre sa curiosité lorsque cela concernerait son frère. Puis, il lança un regard du côté d'Isaac qui regardait ailleurs faisant comme si il n'était pas là et il sentit son loup s'agiter légèrement comme frustré. Il passa outre et sourit à Stiles décidant de passer par dessus sa remarque puisqu'il l'avait mériter.

\- Enfin à l'heure Stiles! Qu'est-ce qui a provoquer un tel miracle?

\- T'exagère Scottie, déclara Stiles mais face au regard que lui lança Scott il capitula. Bon j'avoue, je me suis couché super tôt hier avec Isaac vers 5h00 environ je crois, j'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. J'ai même eu le temps de déjeuner avec mon père se matin, c'était super!

Scott regardait Stiles content devant son enthousiasme mais restait bloqué à la partie ou il disait qu'il avait dormi avec le bouclé.

\- Dormis ensemble? Mais enfin, c'est pas lui qui te balançait des horreurs à la gueule hier encore? Et là, il est là comme si de rien était, déclara Scott avant même de s'en rendre compte la jalousie prenant le dessus.

Stiles le foudroya du regard et Isaac s'éclipsa avant que quiconque n'est eut le temps d'amorcer un geste.

\- Scott, grogna Stiles le regard perçant. T'as une bonne explication à cette crise de colère totalement ridicule et inappropriée j'espère.

\- Euh... je... non, soupira Scott désolé et déboussolé.

Stiles l'étudia un instant puis une brève lueur envahi ses yeux avant qu'il ne décide de passer outre l'attitude de son ami et ne rentre à l'intérieur. Scott resta immobile un moment puis se repris et couru à la suite de son ami, espérant régler ça avant le premier cour. Il rattrapa l'humain devant son casier et s'appuya sur celui d'à côté.

\- ... Stiles, je suis désolé, geint presque Scott.

\- C'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses, dit Stiles impassible.

\- T'as raison, je te promets de lui faire mes excuses dès que je le croiserai mais arrête de me faire la gueule s'il te plait, j'aime pas quand on est en froid.

Stiles le regarda faire ces yeux de chiot et soupira en fermant son casier.

\- Arrêtes avec ces yeux là tricheur, tu sais que j'y résiste pas, se plaint Stiles.

\- Je sais, s'exclame Scott heureux.

\- J'arrête pas de bouder pour autant, je t'avais dis de pas t'en mêler et toi dès le lendemain tu t'en mêles! Alors aujourd'hui je vais faire comme si tu n'existais pas et toi tu vas réfléchir à pourquoi tu as eu cette réaction compris?

\- Mais, commença Scott avant de se faire couper.

\- Mais rien, c'est comme ça, bonne journée, déclare l'hyperactif en partant vers sa classe.

\- La journée va être longue, soupire le lycan.

Et elle fût longue. Ils eurent chimie et philosophie dans la matiné puis, après le diner -que Scott prit seul- ils eurent économie et anglais. Les cours eurent l'air de durer une dizaine d'heure chacun du point de vu de Scott qui à la fin de la journée n'avait toujours pas compris pourquoi il avait été aussi énervé et qui était réellement la cible de cette crise de jalousie.

Stiles s'ennuya tout autant et lui la question qui le taraudait était: Le nemeton va-t-il attirer de nouvelle bestiole?

Oh il y avait aussi : Mais que fait Derek, ça fait super longtemps que j'ai pas eu de nouvelle?

Et celle là: Chris s'en est-il sorti avec le chasseur?

Et celle-ci: Scott aurait-il finalement des sentiments pour boucle d'or?

Bref, finalement Stiles était tarauder par plusieurs question mais avec le cerveau qu'il avait on pouvait pas s'attendre à moins de sa part. À la fin des cours il n'avait aucune réponse mais foi de Stiles ça n'allait pas durer. Il monta dans sa Jeep puis pris immédiatement la direction de l'entrepôt, là ou la réponse d'au moins une de ses questions se trouvait. Il sa gara à côté de l'entré principale comme d'habitude puis se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit puis se pencha en vitesse pour éviter le carreau de flèche qui visait sa tête.

Il se releva les yeux grand ouvert et dévisagea Chris stupéfait.

\- Des flèches maintenant! Tu m'accueilles avec des flèches! Et si je ne m'étais pas pencher? T'es complètement malade Chris, si t'es pas d'humeur te venge pas sur moi!

\- Le bout est en plastique Stiles, déclara Chirs un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Stiles se retourna et ramassa la flèche pour vérifier qu'elle était bien en plastique le souffle court, pas encore totalement remis du stress qui l'avait assailli à son arriver.

\- Bien... bout en plastique... tu m'en vois ravi, haleta bruyamment l'hyperactif.

\- Alors lorsque tu auras fini ton cinéma on pourra commencer.

\- Comment ça mon cinéma, s'écria Stiles en arrêtant de souffler comme un boeuf.

Chris le regarda d'un air éloquent puis se mit en position de combat face à l'humain qui s'empressa de prendre une position défensive. L'entrainement se déroula sans problème puis, une fois terminer ils allèrent s'assirent à la table pour discuter comme à leur habitude.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec le chasseur, questionna Stiles une fois assis à table.

Chris se crispa puis grogna, l'agacement parfaitement visible sur son visage.

\- Il a déjà prit une chambre pour le mois qui commence dans trois jours à l'hôtel et il trouve que ça serait trop de problème d'annuler, alors il va prendre des ''vacances'' ici puisque je lui ai assuré que tout était parfaitement tranquille dans le coin, cracha le chasseur frustré.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, grogna Stiles.

\- Je sais mais, t'inquiète pas je vais le garder à l'œil.

\- Tu seras pas le seul, si il fait un seul truc louche envers _mes_ bébés je serai sur son chemin, assura l'hyperactif.

\- Je te crois, sourit Chris amusé devant l'air farouche du plus jeune qui ressemblait à un louve qui protégerais ces petits.

 _C'est ce qu'il est finalement, pensa le chasseur amusé._ Il regarda un petit moment l'ado enflammer puis décida qu'il était temps de rentrer avant que le père de celui-ci ne rentre.

\- Bon, je te dis à demain Stiles il est temps de rentrer, déclara Chris coupant l'humain dans son monologue.

\- Ok à demain, s'écria l'hyperactif en se relevant et partant sans attendre vers sa jeep son ventre criant famine.

Le trajet du retour se déroula sans encombre et bientôt il fût installé devant la télé, des restes de la veille comme souper. Une fois son repas terminer il ferma la télévision n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant à regarder et monta dans sa chambre. Et il crut mourir pour la deuxième fois dans la même journée.

\- Bordel! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez vous les loup-garous à vous pointez comme ça dans ma chambre!

* * *

 **Alors, d'après vous qui est dans la chambre de notre hyperactif préféré?**

 **Peut-être que c'est quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de s'incruster par la fenêtre mais, peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas :D**

 **Si vous trouvez je vous enverrai un extrait du prochain chapitre en privé, ne suis-je pas généreuse?**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et de m'avoir mis en favoris et de me follower, Ça fait beaucoup xD**

 **Bref je vous A-DO-RE!**

 **Kiss Xxx**


End file.
